Encrenca
by Lina Limao
Summary: "- O que você diria se eu contasse que adoro uma encrenca? - Hmm... Que você não faz idéia da encrenca que está arranjando."


**Título: **Encrenca

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Personagem/Casal:** NaruIno

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário: "**\- O que você diria se eu contasse que adoro uma encrenca?

\- Hmm... Que você não faz idéia da encrenca que está arranjando."

**Avisos: **Nenhum.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, mas em breve eu vou roubá-lo pra mim (:

_Meet you downstairs in the bar and heard_  
_Your rolled up sleeves in your skull T-shirt _

Ele a achara incrivelmente atraente desde que pusera os olhos nela.

Viram-se pela primeira vez numa boate.

Ela usava um vestidinho roxo de alças finas e decote avantajado, que permitia que qualquer um pudesse ter uma boa visão dos seios fartos que possuía. O comprimento do dito cujo também não era lá muito recatado. As coxas não eram exatamente grossas, mas ficavam bem á mostra. Dava pra notar um bocado de sua personalidade por aquela roupa atrevida e atraente que usava de modo tão angelical, se observado junto ao seus olhos azuis da cor do céu e seus cabelos loiros, quase cintilantes.

Ou talvez fossem apenas as luzes da boate que a fizessem parecer tão iluminada e angelical daquele jeito. Naruto ainda não conseguia decidir, mesmo que já observasse a garota há mais de vinte minutos.

Ele se sentia invisível, sentado em um dos bancos ao redor do balcão, arregaçando as mangas da camisa branca e cruzando de modo desajeitado as pernas, cobertas pela calça jeans. Colocou as mãos na nuca e continuou observando a loira, que dançava e rebolava com as amigas na pista de dança. Tomou um gole de seu whisky e achou que tinha alucinado quando reparou nos olhos azuis, encarando-o.

Como uma feiticeira que sabia da magia que possuía, ela caminhou em passos suaves até ele. Naruto ficou pensando se havia bebido tanto assim, ou se realmente estava vendo o que seus olhos mostravam.

O local estava cheio aquele noite. As paredes pintadas de violeta, as luzes que piscavam e a música que tocava embalava as pessoas. Mas, por um breve momento, tudo que importava e tudo que existia eram eles dois. Naruto e a garota de roxo, que caminhava com um sorriso maldoso e desafiador em sua direção, abrindo espaço pelas pessoas.

Ela debruçou-se ao lado dele no balcão e pediu ao barman uma dose de Vodca. Naruto gelou, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela, que mantinha um sorriso nos lábios, girando devagar o rosto em sua direção.

Os dois pares de olhos azuis se encontraram pela primeira vez. Os olhos dela eram um pouco mais claros e os dele um pouco mais divertidos, e isso fez com que o sorriso da loira ficasse mais manso. Não era todo dia que encontrava alguém que não lhe encarasse como um pedaço de carne. Foi pensando nisso que sua mão pequena e gelada ergueu-se na direção dele.

\- Caso esteja tentando falar alguma coisa, acho útil que saiba que meu nome é Ino.

Seu hálito levemente embalado pelo álcool enquanto ria com vontade das bochechas do rapaz, que coravam cada vez mais. Por fim, ergueu sua mão e contornou a dela com os dedos.

\- Prazer, Naruto.

A conversa durou apenas o tempo que ela levou para beber seu copo de vodca.

Naruto gostou do divertimento em seus lábios e olhos, enquanto, como um enigma, ficava de frente para ele sem intimidar-se nem um pouco. Encarar seu rosto era só se perder na imensidão do sentimento de que se não a decifrasse, seria devorado.

\- Será que você dança?

As mãos finas dela puxaram-no pelo antebraço para a pista, enquanto um riso sem graça escapava pelos lábios de Naruto.

\- Talvez não muito bem.

\- Bobagem.

O braço quente do loiro deslizou pelas costas dela, trazendo-a para perto, piscando um dos olhos em seguida, fazendo-a rir e jogar a cabeça pro lado, deixando seu pescoço á mostra. Uma súbita vontade de grudar os lábios na pele de Ino surgiu, mas se conteve.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e contornou seu pescoço com os braços finos, lhe encarando com divertimento e assumindo aquela expressão que ele ainda não conseguia identificar. A primeira coisa que lhe disse, foi uma espécie de advertência.

\- Acho que é meio minha obrigação avisar você...

Naruto não estava de verdade prestando atenção, se contendo para não puxá-la mais pra perto, especialmente quando percebeu que o pequeno corpo amolecia gradativamente, deixando-se guiar e apoiar em seu braço. Abriu a boca para impedir que falasse, mas a mão ágil dela conseguiu colocar-se á frente e pousar o indicador nos lábios dele.

\- … Mas veja bem... Eu sou problema. Eu sou encrenca.

Ino riu e sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas, esperando o que ele teria a lhe dizer. O braço em sua cintura não afrouxou sequer por um momento. Continuava sendo embalada, no ritmo da música e um sorrisinho íntimo brotou nos lábios grossos que ela silenciara.

\- O que você diria se eu contasse que adoro uma encrenca?

\- Hmm... Que você não faz idéia da encrenca que está arranjando.

E ela riu, remexendo os quadris conforme a música e fitando-o nos olhos azuis. Jogou seus cabelos loiros e compridos para trás e apertou seus braços pelo pescoço dele, entrelaçando os dedos atrás e lhe sorrindo sedutoramente. Naruto pensava que estava encantando-a, mas era o contrário.

E foi assim que tudo começou.

_I cheated myself_  
_Like I knew I would_  
_I told you I was trouble_  
_You know that I'm no good_

Naruto nunca soube dizer ao certo como ela fora parar em sua cama aquela noite.

Não lembrava do trajeto para casa, nem de entrar com ela, mas lembrava com detalhes de tudo que vivera com ela no meio daqueles lençóis. Olhando para seus braços, via ainda as marcas dos arranhões que ela causara e sorriu, sonolento, tendo como última visão antes de pegar no sono aquela garota loira se arrumando, na frente de sua cama, encarando-o pelo espelho e mandando um beijo.

_Thinking on you in the final throes_  
_This is when my buzzer goes_

Dois meses de namoro.

Ele mal podia acreditar.

Nunca havia se apegado de fato. Gostava sempre de muitas garotas de uma vez, não de uma só. E sabia, por alguma razão, que gostaria daquela pra sempre. Estava aprendendo a amá-la cada dia mais, e pensava que isso era recíproco. Ao menos, Ino demonstrava que sim.

Riam juntos, divertiam-se e a suavidade de seus traços ou de seus olhos era como num compasso perfeito. O ritmo de seus corações acelerados, seus sorrisos brilhantes e luminosos e todas aquelas milhares de sensações que seus toques provocavam um ao outro.

Ia passar aquela tarde na floricultura, para apanhá-la. Sua pequena era florista.

Ia fazer uma surpresa. Levá-la para jantar, ficar um tempo com ela, talvez ver um filme, ir até seu apartamento. Não sabia ao certo. Só sabia que precisava vê-la aquele dia.

Precisava dela.

Desde algum tempo a palavra 'Gostar' fora substituída pela palavra 'Precisar'. Precisava de Ino ao seu lado, precisava do perfume dela misturado ao seu, precisava ouvir todos os dias a voz rouca matinal dela dizer 'Alô, seu mala', precisava do brilho de seus olhos azuis ou de como lhe sorria como uma criança todas as vezes que ele lhe entretinha com suas palavras ou lhe comprava alguma coisa. A loira parecia se deliciar em suas palavras. Mergulhava no azul de seus olhos e se alimentar do sabor de seus lábios.

Todas as vezes que se despediam, ela insistia que deviam parar de se encontrar. Que deviam se separar, que aquilo estava indo longe demais e que ia causar muita encrenca à ele. E, como sempre, o loiro silenciava-lhe as palavras com seus beijos carinhosos, seu toques macios e seus olhos. Ah, seus olhos azuis...

Ele não sabia como, mas precisava dela. Era mais que necessidade, era uma vontade irritante e insistente que lhe fazia caminhar mais rápido pelas ruas movimentadas em direção á floricultura. O céu alaranjado daquela tarde era magnífico. As nuvens dissipavam-se pelo céu como grandes pedaços de algodão, e o vento suave que batia contra seu rosto o fez sorrir. Era uma linda tarde de verão.

Quando adentrou pela floricultura, viu a garota lendo, sentada ao balcão, entretida. E mesmo que houvessem milhões de outras flores à seu redor, no chão, nas prateleiras, no balcão ou penduradas ao teto, a única coisa que pôde ver com clareza foi a figura dela. Os cabelos loiros presos num coque, os olhos baixos num coquetel e a caneta em seus dedos, enquanto mordiscava a tampa e tentava solucionar o problema.

Ele sorriu e colocou as mãos no bolso enquanto lhe observava. A garota ergueu os olhos azuis para ele e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, dando um meio sorriso em seguida e abandonando a caneta e o coquetel sobre o balcão. Caminhou até o loiro tirando o avental da floricultura e começando a dobrá-lo. Ficou diante dele por um tempo, fitando seu rosto.

Por fim, ele abaixou-se um pouquinho, inclinando o rosto pra perto do da garota, que sorriu, ficando na ponta dos pés e lhe sorriu com travessura.

\- O que veio fazer aqui?

\- Te buscar.

Ela cruzou os braços contra o peito coberto pelo vestidinho azul bebê e ele sorriu, coçando a nuca. Todas as coisas que queria dizer morriam em sua garganta quando a via. Sabia que não precisava falar nada, pois seu olhar já era revelador demais para a dona daqueles incríveis olhos azuis.

\- Me buscar? Pra quê?

E virou-se de costas pra ele, com um sorriso um tanto malvado nos lábios combinado com um rebolado exagerado enquanto caminhava até o balcão. Ele a seguiu, como se puxado por uma forte onda magnética, debruçando-se no balcão para encará-la melhor.

\- Dois meses de namoro, Ino.

E beijou os lábios dela com carinho. Ino apoiou a mão direita em sua bochecha e retribuiu. Os dedos dela eram frios, assim como toda sua pele alva e delicada. Se beijaram como se não o fizessem já há muito tempo, embora não fosse esse o caso.

O jeito extrovertido e brincalhão do loiro refletia claramente dentre o beijo, enquanto suas línguas se enroscavam e entrelaçavam, numa espécie de brincadeira pra ele e de jogo para ela. Uma tênue diferença entre visões tão parecidas, mas mudava muito o contexto daquela situação.

Para um, o que mais valia era a graça e a diversão da situação. Para o outro, importava mesmo era ganhar o jogo.

Não demorou muito para que o ar faltasse nos pulmões da loira, que sorriu sem jeito, terminando o beijo e deixando ainda a testa colada na dele. Os olhos entreabertos se encontraram e os sorrisos habitaram os lábios dele também.

\- Vou pegar meu casaco.

_My stomach drop and my guts churn_  
_You shrug and it's the worst_  
_Who truly stuck the knife in first_

Ele decidiu colocar um ponto final.

Já fazia mais de um ano que estavam juntos quando essa aflição lhe bateu no peito, fazendo seu coração pulsar tão forte a ponto de tremer. Não queria mais namorar com ela. Queria mais.

Precisava de mais, precisava de que aquela garota fosse sua todas as manhãs e todas as noites. Queria acordar com ela todos os dias, aturar seus gritos, seus ataques, suas piadas maldosas e seu jeito manso de pedir carinho, quando sentia vontade.

Metade do guarda roupa eles já dividiam, de qualquer forma.

Ino era como um polvo. Tinha vários modos de ir dominando tudo e tornando tudo seu. Metade daquele apartamento já era dela. Então, por que não tê-la para sempre? O que impedia?

Queria poder gritar para o mundo que estavam juntos, que ela lhe fazia o homem mais feliz da Terra. Queria mostrá-la para todo mundo, coisa que ela relutava muito em fazer, e quis demais que ela fosse sua senhora Uzumaki.

Naquele mesmo dia, ela também decidira colocar um ponto final. Mas não do jeito que ele esperava.

Ino gostava dele. Muito.

Mais do que deveria, na verdade.

Gostava do jeito brincalhão, dócil, infantil, e também de como ele lhe tratava, de como lhe beijava e de como não relutava quando ela resolvia mudar algo em seu apartamento. De como lhe permitia mudar as cores das paredes, móveis de lugar e encher a geladeira de coisas mais saudáveis que rámen e sorvete.

Se o houvesse conhecido antes, não teria que ser assim...

Ela torceu os dedos e suspirou baixinho. Foi quando Naruto entrou pela porta da floricultura com um sorriso enorme. E Ino se sentiu culpada de ter que acabar com aquela felicidade toda. Mas não tinha outra opção.

Ele entrou quase correndo pela floricultura e se debruçou no balcão, esperando pelo beijo, como sempre fazia. E o beijo veio, mas não como vinha em todos os dias. Veio molhado. De lágrimas.

Assustou-se e arregalou os olhos. Separou-se dela e alisou-lhe a bochecha enquanto ela chorava e soluçava, afundando o rosto nas mãos geladas.

\- O que houve, Ino?

Os olhos azuis celeste tão felizes e risonhos encararam os dele sem qualquer brilho.

\- Nós precisamos nos separar, Naruto...

Ele se assustou, mas não recuou. Continuou com a mão na bochecha dela, sem compreender. Já havia um tempo que Ino tinha parado de lhe dizer que não deviam ficar juntos...

\- Como assim?

Ela soluçou e se encolheu.

\- Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que eu era encrenca.

Ergueu o rosto pra encará-lo e chorou mais, tremendo os ombros e apertando os dedos no próprio braço.

\- O que está tentando me dizer?

Naruto tentou não se exaltar, mas queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

\- Eu sou casada, Naruto. Meu marido é da marinha. Ele estava em uma missão, e eu recebi notícias que ele vai voltar daqui uns dias, então...

Cacos.

O coração de Naruto ficou em vários. Todo despedaçado. Por um instante, perdeu seu chão. Ino era casada? Durante todo esse tempo, ela nunca pretendera ficar? Ela sempre lhe viu apenas como uma diversão enquanto o marido esteve fora? Pensar nisso não teve a menor graça para Naruto.

Ino lhe encarou e soluçou, enquanto tentava se controlar para não lhe fazer um pedido.

Na mente de Ino, ela podia se separar e ficar com ele e tudo seria feliz. Mas não sabia se ele a queria para algo mais sério e, se queria, depois de algo assim, tinha certeza que não iria mais querer.

Naruto ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, olhando para o meio das flores. Tirou a mão da bochecha dela e suspirou. Não lhe fez nenhuma pergunta, apenas suspirou e recuou um passo.

\- Eu mando entregar suas coisas.

\- Naruto, espere!

Ino tentou correr, passou pelo balcão e se aproximou dele, mas os olhos tempestuosos do loiro lhe fizeram hesitar.

\- Não há o que diabos esperar, Ino. Eu mando suas coisas, você e seu marido vivem seu conto de fadas e o errado fui eu. Nunca te perguntei o motivo de ser encrenca, então, a culpa é minha...

\- Naruto, por favor, não vá assim...

\- O que você espera de mim? Que seja seu amigo? Desculpe, não quero ser seu amigo.

\- Mas eu te amo. Não me deixa...

Ino arquejou, abraçando-se a ele e chorando em sua camiseta, deixando-a molhada de lágrimas na altura do ombro. Ele suspirou, por um momento quis abraçá-la, mas resistiu e a empurrou, não com força, mas o bastante para que se separassem.

\- Eu também te amo, Ino. Mas eu não posso mais ficar com você, sabendo que você é capaz de me esconder algo assim. Eu vou mandar suas coisas, e, então... Você pode se encrencar sozinha por ai.

E saiu. Ino enxugou as lágrimas enquanto encarava a porta fechada por onde ele houvera acabado de passar e suspirava. De fato, ele não a queria de qualquer jeito. Não estaria disposto a passar por aquilo com ela e, por tanto, ela não tentaria forçá-lo.

Sentou-se atrás do balcão, encarando as flores com certa tristeza enquanto falava sozinha.

\- Não há como resolver isto, Yamanaka. Desta vez você arranjou mesmo uma encrenca.

E deu um meio sorriso triste, suspirando e encarando a porta, torcendo para que Naruto voltasse.

Mas ele nunca voltou.

**N/A:** _Seis anos que tento escrever essa fanfic e nunca consigo. Finalmente, exorcizei ela de mim. Acho que to mais inspirada ultimamente hahahaha. Bem, meio clichê, confesso, mas senti vontade. Me julguem._

_Ficou beeem extensa, na verdade, mas espero que leiam e comentem ^^_  
_Beijinhos _


End file.
